


coming home - headcanons

by sailor_bean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, and then when i awoke this was written, headcanons, i got really gay and i blacked out, im so sapphic, mention of the scouts but that's it, pure fluff, technically written with wlw in mind but it's gender neutral nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_bean/pseuds/sailor_bean
Summary: thank you so much for reading my first fanfic!! ahhh im so excited :))this is also posted on my tumblr if you want to go read it on there or follow me on tehre or anything idk. heres the link for that: https://sailor-bean.tumblr.com/post/632163235766878208/coming-home-mikasa-x-gender-neutral-reader-hcsi hope you enjoyed!
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: comfortfest





	coming home - headcanons

  * mikasa absolutely _adores_ coming home to you



  * the smell of whatever you’re cooking will drift into her senses and she immediately loosens her posture and begins to relax



  * she’s home



  * you always cook something at around the time she typically comes home



  * sometimes she can’t make it but you always make it juuust in case



  * (besides it’s a lot easier to stay up all night worried for your wife’s safety when you have some food to eat while you wait for news of the scouts)



  * so as soon as you hear the door open and some scuffling from the entrance you breathe a sigh of relief since you no longer have to worry about her



  * she’ll shrug off her jacket and leave it on a chair or something, she doesn’t really care where



  * and then she’ll immediately find you wherever you are and wrap her arms around you for as long as you’ll let her



  * this time you were kneading some bread dough when you felt her strong but lean arms curl around your waist and her head bury itself into your neck



  * you welcomed her home and she just mumbled something incoherent into your shoulder



  * she’s clearly more tired than usual so you stop kneading your dough and wrap your arms around hers, leaning into her body as she tries so hard to wrap you up completely in her arms to show that she’s there to protect you



  * as if she hasn’t been protecting you and the rest of humanity all day



  * after a little bit you turn around while still in her arms and cradle her face in your hands



  * “are you okay, honey?”



  * ~~mikasa has such a soft spot for you calling her domestic nicknames like that change my mind~~



  * her eyes are filled with fear, the quiet kind that you see in everyone’s eyes lately with death looming over your town for the past couple of years



  * but you also see her love for you within them



  * you see that unspoken promise between you that she would do anything for you



  * “i love you so much, (y/n).” she mutters before pressing a kiss to your forehead



  * you mention that she looks tired and she just barely nods, like even moving her head is too much work



  * “come on, love.” you slide your hand into hers, her slender but calloused fingers intertwining with your own as you began to gently lead her to your shared room and bed. “why don’t we take a nap?”



  * “but—the bread.” she half-whispers a protest even as she follows you down the hall.



  * “i already have enough for us for the week. i just wanted to make some to thank the soldiers.”



  * “what for?” mikasa’s brow furrows just a little bit as you unbutton her shirt and slide a more comfortable shirt over her head.



  * “for keeping you safe, silly.” your face shifts to a soft smile as you meet the love of your life’s eyes, and it stays there as you crawl into bed together, only disappearing after you hear your wife’s breathing slow and feel the arm that curls around you protectively soften a bit, as you yourself drift off knowing that mikasa is finally safe. finally home.



**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my first fanfic!! ahhh im so excited :)) 
> 
> this is also posted on my tumblr if you want to go read it on there or follow me on tehre or anything idk. heres the link for that: https://sailor-bean.tumblr.com/post/632163235766878208/coming-home-mikasa-x-gender-neutral-reader-hcs
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
